


Just Like You

by AestheticallyUndead



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Shane Dawson - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Amyplier, Chica is a smol pupper, F/M, M/M, Melix, People I watch, Phan - Freeform, SandArt, Septiishu, Shyland - Freeform, The boys are idiots, Tythan, YouTubers - Freeform, gaayyy, groupchat, kind of ooc, text fic, the girls are precious, troyler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticallyUndead/pseuds/AestheticallyUndead
Summary: So YouTuber queen Tyler Oakley thought it was a good idea to start a groupchat with a few other YouTubers... Nothing's gonna be ok





	Just Like You

**Queen = Tyler Oakley**   
**Dannyboi = Dan Howell**   
**Literal Sunshine = Phil Lester**   
**TroyBoy = Troye Sivan**

* * *

**_Queen has added DannyBoi, Literal Sunshine, and TroyBoy to chat_   
**

 

**Queen: hiiii :-D**

 

**DannyBoi: wowza, im actually apart of something**

 

**Literal Sunshine: Dan! You're always apart of something!! You need to stop talking bad about yourself :(**

 

**DannyBoi: IM TRYING ITS H A R D  N O T  T O**

 

**TroyBoy: the gay is strong in this chat**

 

**Queen: Gay boys™**

 

**DannyBoi: But im not gay tho**

 

**Literal Sunshine: That's not what you said last night ;)**

 

**DannyBoi: P H I L!!!**

 

**Queen: O O O O o oO O**

 

**TroyBoy: #exposed**

 

_**DannyBoi has left the chat** _

 

**Literal Sunshine: I can hear him screaming**

 

**Literal Sunshine: he says that he hates us**

 

**Literal Sunshine: Imma go help Dan brb**

 

**_Literal Sunshine has left the chat_ **

 

**Queen: so it looks like its just us...**

 

**TroyBoy ;)**

 

**Queen: ;3**

 


End file.
